The invention relates to an actuating drive, in particular an electronic actuating drive, wherein an electronic controller in which parameters and/or state variables of the actuating drive can be processed and/or varied is constructed, wherein the electronic controller can be supplied during operation via a power supply connection of the actuating drive, wherein a data bus interface is constructed and is connected to the electronic controller.
Actuating drives are known and are used, for example, for activating valves in process plants in an automated and/or remote-controlled fashion. For this purpose, the actuating drives each have an electronic controller with which an activator, for example an electric motor, can be actuated. The electronic controller accesses parameters with which it can be adapted to the respectively connected valve.
The invention also relates to a method for servicing and/or commissioning an actuating drive, wherein an electronic controller of the actuating drive is supplied in a normal operating mode via a power supply connection of the actuating drive, wherein parameters and/or state variables of the actuating drive are processed and/or varied in the electronic controller, and wherein at least one servicing step is triggered via a data bus interface. It is known that in order to commission, actuating drives they have to be adapted to the respectively connected valve with a servicing step. During operation, it may also be necessary to adapt the actuating drive by means of servicing steps.
Actuating drives are frequently supplied from a high current power supply. In order to avoid danger to operators, this high current power supply, frequently a 400V power supply, is switched off if the operator is active in the process plant.